doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Magda Giner
) |lugar_nacimiento = Barcelona |nacionalidad = Española |familiares = |medios = Teatro Cine |pais = México |estado = Activa }} Jane_lynch.jpg|Magda Giner es la voz recurrente de Jane Lynch. I_am_ZIM_by_zeppman.png|El Invasor Zim, es quizás el personaje más emblemático de la actriz. Agatha_Tronchatoro.png|Maestra Tronchatoro en Matilda. Susan-strong-susana-fuert 51828adb5833f-p.jpg|Susana Salvaje en Hora de aventura. Butch's Smack.jpg|Butch de Las Chicas Superpoderosas. (2ª voz). Nightmare Moon.png|Nightmare Moon en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Hqdefault (4).jpg|Meany en El nuevo show del Pájaro Loco. Backlit endive.jpg|Señora Envidia en Chowder. Dfggfvb.png|Señorita Simian en El Increíble Mundo de Gumball. Storm90s.jpg|Tormenta / Ororo Monroe en X-Men (serie animada). Cologne.jpg|Abuela Cologne de Ranma 1/2. Sylvia fine.jpg|Sylvia Fine de La niñera. Louismalcolm.jpg|Lois Wilkerson (1ra voz) en Malcolm. hare.jpeg|Hare en Monster Rancher. Tamako_Nobi.gif|Tamako Nobi en Doraemon. 16148-25820.gif|Minerva McGonagall en Harry Pottter y la piedra filisofal. xs5d.jpg|Cassandra Spender en Los expedientes secretos X. 270px-Oceanus_shenron.png|6 estrellas en Dragon Ball GT. Elise_Rothman.jpg|Elise Rothman en Hechiceras. Sue_4.jpg|Sue Sylvester desde la 2ª temporada de Glee: buscando la fama. kathy_bates1.jpg|Magda también es la voz recurrente de Kathy Bates Dvorah_render_139.jpg|D'Vorah en Mortal Kombat X thumb|right|250px Magda Giner es una actriz española que radica en México desde los 5 años. Actriz de cine, teatro y doblaje de series, películas y dibujos animados. Sus trabajos en el doblaje comenzaron en 1989, y se ha mantenido vigente por su talento y peculiar voz. En el doblaje es conocida por papeles como Zim en Invasor Zim, Lois en Malcolm in The Middle, abuela Cologne en Ranma ½, y por doblar a actrices como: Meryl Streep, Vanessa Redgrave, Joan Allen, Kathy Bates, Patricia Clarkson, Judi Dench y Jane Lynch. Filmografía thumb|Personajes de Magda. Anime * Doraemon - Tamako Nobi (1ª voz) * Cyborg 009 - Cyborg 0012 * Ranma ½ - Abuela Cologne (Serie, ovas y películas) * Sailor Moon - Zoycite / Kalaberite (eps. 64-65) / Petzite (ep. 66-68) / Titis Kaia / Jessica Stevenson / Limpieza (ep. 94) / Voces diversas * Las aventuras de Peter Pan - Siniestra * La novicia rebelde - Madre Superiora * El jardín secreto - Sra. Medlock * Dragon Ball - Sra. Brief / Anciana de la carretilla * Dragon Ball Z - Aseadora en el torneo de las artes marciales * Dragon Ball GT - Ryu Shenlong (6 estrellas) / Princesa del mar * Dragon Ball Z Kai - Uranai Baba * Kitaro - Anciana (ep. 31) * Magical Doremi - Bruja MotaMota * Inuyasha - Bruja Urasue * Zatch Bell - Kanchome / Madre de Sherry * Shaman King - Maya * Naruto - Abuela Sansho * Pokémon - Jueza (temp. Los viajes Johto) / Bertha / Lacy * Cazadores de duendes 1 y 2 - Jueza Presidenta * Monster Rancher - Hare * Cowboy Bebop - Anastacia * El Anillo Mágico - Narradora * Cazafantasmas Mikami - Himiko / Fantasma del maniquí * Tylor, el capitán irresponsable - Computadora (ep. 1) Series animadas Jane Lynch * El Escuadrón de Superhéroes - Nebula * Los Simpson - Roz Davis * Phineas y Ferb - Sra. Johnson Otros * Invasor Zim - Zim * X-Men - Tormenta * Phineas y Ferb - Wanda Acronym (2da voz), Bibliotecaria (un cap.), Encargada de la oficina de permisos (ep. 153) * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Nightmare Moon y Sapphire Shores * Hora de aventura - Susana Salvaje, La Bruja del Árbol y La Bruja de las Rosquillas * Chowder - Sra. Endivia (Mindy Sterling) * Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Madre Talzin * Titán sim-biónico - Barb * KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Srita. Margaret (robot) (un ep.) * El nuevo show del Pájaro Loco - Señorita Meany * Cleveland - Srita. Eck (cap.11) * Las Chicas Superpoderosas - Butch (nueva voz) * Los Simpson - Ruth (Temp. 4 y 5) / Dra. Joan Bushwell (Temp. 12) / Myrna Bellamy (Temp. 13) * South Park - Srta. Crabtree * Ugly Americans - Juez * Ren y Stimpy - Voces adicionales * Robotboy - Augustus Bachman Turn/Gus/G-Man * Aventuras en pañales - Didi Pickles (2da. voz, dos eps.), Tia Miriam (2da. voz), Srita. Carol * Rugrats Crecidos - Srita. O'Keats * KaBlam! - Mamá de Henry, Madre Naturaleza (de "La Vida con Loopy") * La vida moderna de Rocko - Virginia Wolfe / Camarera (ep. 35) * Coraje, el perro cobarde - Madre de Justino Bolsa * Mimi y el Señor Bobo - Madre de Cosme * Las Aventuras de Jimmy Neutron el Niño Genio - Mama de Carl (2ª voz) * La comida que camina - La bruja que vende calabazas * Glenn Martin, dentista - Sheila Martin (Betty White) * Daria - Janet Barch * Un show más - La guardiana de la internet (cap. 38) * Godzilla: La serie - Elsie Chapman * Buzz Lightyear del Comando Estelar - Gravitina * T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Reina de Inglaterra * El Increíble Mundo de Gumball - Señorita Simian, Carmen * MAD - Aund Beru, Reina Clementianna, Effie Trinket, Mujer Maravilla, Chistehontas, Voces adicionales * Littlest Pet Shop - Sra. Anna Twombly * La leyenda de Zelda - Trifuerza de la sabiduría, Aldeana * Los 7E - Anciana, Abuela Feliz Series de TV Kathy Bates *Harry's Law - Harriet "Harry" Korn *Dos hombres y medio Charlie Harper *American Horror Story: Coven - Madame Marie Delphine LaLaurie *American Horror Story: Freak Show - Ethel Darling [[Renée Taylor|'Renée Taylor']] *La Niñera - Sylvia Fine *Victorious - Abuela de Robbie *A todo ritmo - Sra. Locassio Jayne Atkinson *Mentes criminales - Erin Strauss (2007-2013) *Cuello Blanco - Hellen Anderson (2011) *Chica indiscreta - Rectora Reuther (2010) Christine Estabrook *American Horror Story: Murder House - Marcy (2011) *Nikki - Marion (2002) Frances Conroy *Six Feet Under - Ruth Fisher *Esposas desesperadas - Virginia Hildebrand Ivonne Coll *Jane the Virgin - Alba Villanueva (2014-presente) *Teen Wolf - Araya Calavera (2014) Kathy Najimy *El closet de Verónica - Olive Massery (1997-2000) *Drop Dead Diva - Claire Porter (Temp 1 Cap 7) (2009) Otros papeles: *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Bubulita (2015) *El diario de Carrie - Sra. Kydd (2013-presente) *El señor Young - Señora Byrne (2012-presente) *American Horror Story: Asylum - La Mexicana (2012-2013) *Flecha - Jean Loring (2013) *Los Borgia - Rosa (2011) *Life with Boys - Abuela de Tess (2011-presente) *Suburgatory - Sheila Shay (2011-presente) *Mi niñera es una vampira: La serie - Abuela (2011-presente) *Awkward - Lupita (Tonita Castro) *Chica indiscreta: **Directora Queller (Linda Emond, 1ª Temporada), (Jan Maxwell, 2ª y 4ª Temporada) **Shirley (Jenny Sterlin) **Voces adicionales ** *Cougar Town - Sheilla Keller (Beverly D'Angelo) (Temp 1 Cap 16) (2010) *Glee - Sue Sylvester (Jane Lynch) (2da voz) (2010-presente) *Daños - Patty Hewes (Glenn Close) *Malcolm in the middle - Lois (Jane Kaczmarek) (Temporadas 1-5) *Luisa y Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman - Martha Kent (K. Callan) *La Casa de Anubis - Sarah Winsbrugge-Hennegouwen (Pim Lambeau) *El Misterio de Anubis - Daphne Andrews (Julia Deakin) *Power Rangers: Zeo - Reina Machina (Alex Borstein) *Sexo en la Ciudad - Maria Diega Reyes (Sonia Braga) *Diarios de vampiros - Elizabeth Forbes (Marguerite MacIntyre) *iCarly - Señorita Briggs (Mindy Sterling) *Melrose Place - Kimberly Shaw (ep. finales) *Hechiceras - Elise Rothman *Chicago Hope - Dra. Kate Austin *Los problemas de Grace - Grace Kelly (Brett Butler) *La bruja desastrosa - Maestra Davina Vamp (Una Stubbs) / Maestra Lavinia Corchea (Polly James) *La peor bruja: La Facultad Abracadabra - Elaine Stemson (Heather Wright) *Hércules - Hera *El show de los 70s- Kitty Forman *El Escudo - Claudette *Animorphs - Edina Rose *Everwood - Edna A. Harper *Guardianes de la bahía - Jackie Quinn *Dawson's Creek - Evelyn "Grams" Ryan *Smallville - Comisario Nancy Adams *Alias - Dra. Judy Barnett *Los Soprano - Roberta *¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ** Exploradora desaparecida (Victoria Barkoff) ("El Relato del Bosque del Vigía") ** Madre de Mike y Sam (Suzie Almgren) ("El Relato del Payaso Carmesí") ** Gina anciana ("El Relato de la Colina de Pie Grande") ** Enfermera (Danette Mackay) ("El Relato de la Enfermera") *Drake & Josh - Abuela Nichols *Lost **Teresa Cortez (Rachel Ticotin) (2002) **Alyssa Cole (Jenny Gago) (1ª temporada, ep. 21) **Melissa Dunbrook (Susan Gibney) (4ª temporada, ep. 76) *Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place - La Doctora Malinni *No Culpes al Koala - Gabrielle King *Héroes **Dale Smither (Rusty Schwimmer) (Volumen 1, ep. 16) **Alice Shaw (Diana Scarwid) (Volumen 4, ep. 57) **Vanessa Wheeler (Kate Vernon) (Volumen 5) *Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales *El mentalista - Rebecca (Shauna Bloom) 2 y voces diversas *Survivor: All Stars - Kathy Vavrick-O'Brien *Survivor: Marquesas - Kathy Vavrick-O'Brien *Survivor: Desierto australiano - Tina Wesson *Survivor: The Amazon - Deena Bennett *Aunque usted no lo crea - Voces adicionales *Sabrina, la bruja adolescente - Sra. Ericsson (Beth Howland) (Temp 1, cap 19) *CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales *Vida de perros - Ivonne (Carla Renata) *Academia de modelos - Du (Colette Teissedre), Michelle (Valérie Lamour) *Los inventores - Madame Fontaine (Capítulo "Monet, luz y sombra") *Los expedientes secretos X - Cassandra Spender (Veronica Cartwright) *Jack el Destripador (TV) - Catherine Eddowes (Susan George) *Bernardo y su reloj - Narración (Liza Goddard) * El juego de tronos - Catelyn Stark *Sherlock - Voces adicionales *Los videos más asombrosos del mundo - Voces diversas Miniseries *Vice presidente Alice Crane (Susan Hogan) en Fuego en el cielo (2013) *Sra. Satterthwaite (Janet McTeer) en Parade's End (2013) *Lucy Gessler (Melissa Leo) en Mildred Pierce (2011) *El décimo reino - Voces adicionales *Cuentos de la historia sin fin - Mujer sabia (Dawn Ford) Películas Kathy Bates * Un pedacito de cielo - Beverly Corbett (2011) (2da. versión) * Día de los enamorados - Susan (2010) * Un sueño posible - Señora Sue (2009) * Sólo un sueño - Helen Givings (2008) * Extraña familia - Agnes Menure (2006) * Las confesiones del Sr. Schmidt - Roberta (2002) * Amor incondicional - Grace Beasley (2002) * El aguador - Helen Boucher (1998) * Diabólicas - Shirley Vogel (1996) Susan Sarandon * Tammy: Fuera de control - Pearl (2014) * Amor en el ocaso - Florence Aadland (2013) * El infiltrado - Joanne Keeghan (2013) * 30 y viviendo en casa - Sharon (2011) * Solitary Man - Nancy Kalmen (2009) Quality * Emotional Arithmetic - Melanie Winters (2007) * Posesiones terrenales - Charlotte Emory (1999) Whoopi Goldberg * Top Five - Ella misma (2014) * Tortugas Ninja - Bernadette Thompson (2014) * For Colored Girls - Alice / White (2010) * El mundo esta loco loco - Vera Baker (2001) * Más perros que huesos - Cleo (2000) * Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle - Juez Cameo (2000) Meryl Streep * August: Osage County - Violet Weston (2013) Weinstein Company * La dama de hierro - Margaret Thatcher (2011) (Segunda y tercera versión) * Leones por corderos - Janine Roth (2007) * Mi novia secreta - Lisa Metzger (2005) * La sangre que nos une - Lee (1996) * Un llanto en la oscuridad - Lindy Chamberlain (1988) Beth Grant * Malas palabras - Jueza deslumbrada (2013) * Extract - Mary (2009) * Sin lugar para los débiles - Madre de Carla Moss (2007) * El novato - Olline (2002) * Rock Star - Sra. Cole (2001) * Tiempo de matar - Cora Mae Cobb (1996) Jane Lynch * Los tres chiflados - Madre superiora (2012) * Paul - Pat Stevenson (2011) * Mi papá es mamá exploradora - Señorita Hulka (2009) * La nueva cenicienta 2 - Dominique Blatt (2008) * Un rockero de locura - Lisa (2008) * Pijamada - Gabby (2004) Blythe Danner * Cuando te encuentre - Ellie (2012) * Waiting for Forever - Miranda Twist (2010) * La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers - Dina Byrnes (2010) * El último beso - Anna (2006) * Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo - Dina Byrnes (2004) * La familia de mi novia - Dina Byrnes (2000) Julie Christie * La chica de la capa roja - Abuela (2011) * La vida secreta de las palabras - Inge (2005) * Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás - Mrs. Emma du Maurier (2004) * Infidelidades - Phyllis Mann (1997) * Hamlet - Gertrud (1996) * Corazón de dragón - Reina Aislinn (1996) Frances Conroy * Stone - Madylyn Mabry (2010) * Los seis signos de la luz- Miss Greythorne (2007) * Un día perfecto - Camille (2006) * La chica del mostrador - Catherine Buttersfiel (2005) * Gatúbela- Ophelia (2004) * El aviador - Sra. Hepbur (2004) Diane Keaton * Suegra al ataque - Marilyn Cooper (2008) * Locas por el dinero - Bridget Cardigan (2008) (Segundo doblaje) * ¡Porque yo lo digo! - Daphne Wilder (2007) * No tengo madre - Jan Manus (2007) * La única emoción - Carol Fitzsimmons (1997) * El primer club de las divorciadas - Annie MacDuggan-Paradis (1996) Patricia Clarkson * Lars and the Real Girl - Dagmar (2007) * Pieces of April - Joy Burns (2003) * Carrie - Margaret White (2002) * Lejos del cielo - Eleanor Fine (2002) * Milagros inesperados - Melinda Moores (1999) Melissa Leo * El justiciero - Susan Plummer (2014) * Prisioneros - Holly Jones (2013) * The Fighter - Alice Ward (2010) * Conviction - Nancy Taylor (2010) Eileen Atkins * Hermosas criaturas - Abuela (2013) Warner * Robin Hood - Eleanor de Akitaine (2010) * La última oportunidad - Maggie Walker (2008) TV * Las horas - Barbara, la florista (2000) Judi Dench * 007: Operación Skyfall - M - (2012) * J. Edgar - Anna Marie Hoover (2011) * 007: Quantum of Solace - M (2008) * 007: Casino Royale - M (2006) Joan Allen * Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado - Cate Wilson (2009) * Diario de una pasión - Anne Hamilton (2004) (doblaje original) * Amores a colores - Betty Parker (1998) * Ethan Frome - Zenobia "Zeena" Frome (1993) Lynn Redgrave * Conociendo a Jane Austen - Mama Sky (2007) * Recuerdos tormentosos - Señora Wilkinson (2002) * Dioses y monstruos - Hanna (1998) * Entre nosotras - Miss McVane (1998) Marian Seldes * August Rush: Escucha tu destino - Directora (2007) * Ricos, casados e infieles - Mamá de Eugenie (2001) * La maldición - Sra. Dudley (1999) * Cavando hasta China - Leah Schroth (1998) Mindy Sterling * Austin Powers en Goldmember - Frau Farbissina (2002) * El Grinch - Senora Clanella (2000) * Austin Powers: el espía seductor - Frau Farbissina (1999) * Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio - Frau Farbissina (1997) (Doblaje original/Redoblaje) Jane Fonda * Hasta que la muerte los juntó - Hillary Altman (2014) * El mayordomo - Nancy Reagan (2013) * Una suegra de cuidado - Viola Fields (2005) Sally Field * El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2 - Tía May Parker (2014) * Lincoln - Mary Todd Lincoln (2012) * El sorprendente Hombre Araña - Tía May Parker (2012) Lin Shaye * Paulina Zander en Ouija (2014) * Elise Rainier en La noche del demonio (2010) * Phyllis Ryan en Mi vida, mi destino (2010) Tracey Ullman * En el bosque - Madre de Jack (2014) * Ladrones de medio pelo - Frenchy Fox (2000) * Las locas aventuras de Robin Hood - Letrina, la bruja (1993) (Redoblaje) Dale Dickey * Iron Man 3 - Sra. Davis (2013) * Invierno profundo - Merab (2010) * The Pledge - Strom (2001) (Versión Warner) Allison Janney * The Way, Way Back - Betty (2013) * La enfermera Betty - Lyla Branch (2000) * 10 cosas que odio de ti - Perky (1999) Charlotte Rampling * Piel verdadera - Charlotte (2012) * La duquesa - Lady Spencer (2008) * Bajos instintos 2 - Milena Gardosh (2006) Maggie Smith * Quartet - Jean Horton (2012) mexicano * Becoming Jane - Lady Gresham (2007) * Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal - Minerva McGonagall (2001) Geraldine James * Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras - Señora Hudson (2011) * Arturo: Millonario irresistible - Vivienne (2011) * Sherlock Holmes - Señora Hudson (2008) Frances McDormand * Un lugar maravilloso - Jane (2011) * Quémese después de leerse - Linda Kitzke (2008) * Herencia de sangre - Michelle (2002 / Segunda versión) Fiona Shaw *The Tree of Life - Abuela (2011) *Las vueltas de la vida - Sra. Douglas (2007) *Crimen perfecto - Jueza Robinson (2007) Vanessa Redgrave * Cartas a Julieta - Claire Smith (2010) * Expiación, deseo y pecado - Vieja Briony (2007) * Inocencia interrumpida - Dr. Sonia Wick (1999) Cicely Tyson * Why Did I Get Married Too? - Ola (2010) * La gran reunión de Madea - Myrtle (2006) * El perro sonriente - Gloria (2005) Beverly D'Angelo * Cougar Town -Sheila Keller (2010) * Historia americana X - Doris Vinyard (1998) * Vacaciones de Navidad - Ellen Griswold (1989) Linda Emond * Julie & Julia - Simone Beck (2009) * A través del universo - Mamá de Lucy (2007) * Tierra fría - Leslie Conlin (2005) Jane Alexander * Terminator: La salvación - Virginia de Warner (2009) * Sunshine State - Delia Temple (2002) * Las reglas de la vida - Enfermera Edna (1999) Holland Taylor * Mamá por encargo - Rose Holbrook (2008) * Divinas tentaciones - Bonnie Rose (2000) * George de la selva - Beatrice Stanhope (1997) Juliet Stevenson * La sonrisa de Mona Lisa - Amanda Armstrong (2003) * El pacto - Gus Harte (2002) * Nicholas Nickleby - Sra. Squeers (2002) Glenn Close * El secreto de Mary Reilly - Mrs. Farraday (1996) * Marcianos al ataque - First Lady Marsha Dale (1996) * La casa de los espíritus - Férula Trueba (1993) Grace Zabriskie * El juez - Sra. Blackwell (2014) * Licencia para casarse - Abu Jones (2007) Fiona Shaw * La profesora de inglés - Narradora (2013) * The Tree of Life - Abuela (2011) Lily Tomlin * Admisiones - Susannah (2013) * La Pantera Rosa 2 - Sra. Berenger (2008) CCH Pounder *Madame Dorothea en Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (2013) *Bertha en Robocop 3 (1993) Ana Gasteyer * Rapture-Palooza - Sra. Lewis (2012) * Mi mejor amigo - Dra. Madsen (2008) Jill Clayburgh * Damas en guerra - Mamá de Annie (2011) * Recortes de mi vida - Agnes Finch (2006) Kathy Burke * Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - Connie Sachs (2011) * Elizabeth: La Reina Virgen - Reina Mary Tudor (1998) Dianne Wiest * El buen latido - Nat (2010) * Tus santos y tus demonios - Flori (2006) Catherine Keener * Tus amigos y vecinos - Terri (1998) * Un romance peligroso - Adele (1998) Margot Kidder * Halloween 2: H2 - Barbara Collier (2009) * El retorno de Alex Kelly - Sra. Kelly (1999) Christine Lahti * Obsessed - Detective Monica Reese (2009) * El reino de las tinieblas - Lindsey Harrison (1995) Mary Beth Hurt * Sin rastros - Stella Marsh (2008) * La dama en el agua - Sra. Bell (2006) Phyllis Somerville * El curioso caso de Benjamin Button - Sra. Fuller (2008) * Secretos íntimos - May McGorvey (2006) Sigourney Weaver * The Girl in the Park - Julia (2007) * The Guys - Joan (2002) Celia Imrie * St Trinian's - Matron (2007) * Mis pequeños inquilinos - Homily Clock (1997) Pam Ferris * Niños del hombre - Miriam (2006) * Matilda - Agatha Tronchatoros (1996) Angélica Aragón * Bella - Madre (2006) * Un paseo por las nubes - María Aragón (1995) Brenda Fricker * Trauma - Petra (2004) * Yo era rata - Joan Jones (2001) Anne Haney * Fuerzas de la naturaleza - Emma (1999) * Amor estelar - La abuela (1994) Sally Kirkland * Ed TV - Jeanette (1999) * Bullseye! - Willie (1990) Piper Laurie *Sra. Olson en Aulas peligrosas (1998) *Bea Sullivan en Riqueza ajena (1991) Morgana King * Carmela Corleone en El Padrino II (1974) (Redoblaje) * Carmela Corleone en El Padrino (1972) (Redoblaje) Otros papeles: * El destino de Júpiter - Lyudmilla (Lieve Carchon) (2015) * The Voices - Dra. Warren (Jacki Weaver) (2014) * Vicio propio - Tía Reet (Jeannie Berlin) (2014) * Elsa y Fred - Elsa Hayes (Shirley MacLaine) (2014) * Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 - Anciana recepcionista (Jill Basey) y Mujer del personal (2014) * Si decido quedarme - Abuela (Gabrielle Rose) (2014) * X-Men: Días del futuro pasado - Voces adicionales (2014) * Verano en febrero: Una historia real - Laura Knight (Kattie Morahan) (2013) * El lobo de Wall Street - Tía Emma (Joanna Lumley) (2013) * El abuelo sinvergüenza - Judy (2013) * La increíble vida de Walter Mitty - Edna Mitty (Shirley MacLaine) (2013) * El mayordomo - Voces adicionales (2013) * El corazón de la nación - Voces adicionales (2013) * Ladrona de libros - Frau Becker (Hildegard Schroedter) (2013) * Cuestión de tiempo - Jean, madre de Mary (Lisa Eichhorn) (2013) * Elysium - Hermana (Yolanda Abbud L.) (2013) * El conjuro - Georgiana (Marion Guyot) (2013) * Aprendices fuera de línea - Voces adicionales (2013) * Sangre, sudor y gloria - Ag. de bienes raíces (Carol Kaye) (2013) * Nicky Deuce - Tutti (Rita Moreno) (2013) * El hombre de acero - Voces adicionales (2013) * Rápidos y furiosos 6 - Voces adicionales (2013) * Chicas armadas y peligrosas - Sra. Mullins (Jane Curtin) (2013) * Balada para un ángel - Cheryl (Elizabeth Counsell) (2012) * La dama de negro - Elizabeth Daily (Janet McTeer) (2012) * Cloud Atlas - Veronica Costello (Amanda Walker) (2012) (Versión Videomax) * A toda madre - Joyce Brewster (Barbra Streisand) (2012) * Terror en Silent Hill 2: La revelación 3D - Dahlia Gillespie (Deborah Kara Unger) (2012) * Más de mil palabras - Annie McCall (Ruby Dee) (2012) * Margaret - Joan Cohen (J. Smith-Cameron) (2011) * Robo en las alturas - Rose (Marcia Jean Kurtz) (2011) * Con locura - Jackie (Alex Kingston) (2011) * Thor - Voces adicionales (2011) * Linterna Verde - Guardiana de Oa (Salome Jens) (2011) * Princesa por accidente - Alicia Winthrop Scott (Catherine Tate) (2011) * Súper 8 - Señora Babbit (Teri Clark) (2011) * Pase libre - Dra. Lucy (Joy Behar) (2011) * Sin límites - Sra. Atwood (Patricia Kalember) (2011) * Juego a muerte - Enfermera (Dailyn Matthews) (2010) (doblaje mexicano) * The Kids Are All Right - Nic (Annette Bening) (2010) (Versión Universal / Segunda) * Los románticos - Augusta Hayes (Candice Bergen) (2010) * Los próximos tres días - Detective Collero (Aisha Hinds) (2010) * Michael Jackson: la vida de un ídolo - Katherine Jackson (2010) * Punto de colisión: 90 minutos para el impacto - Elisabeth Peucker (Petra Kelling) (2009) * Hijos de la guerra - Janina Krzyzanowska (Marcia Gay Harden) (2009) * El mensajero - Sra. Burrell (Portia) (2009) * La Pantera Rosa 2 - Yvette Berenger (Lily Tomlin) (2009) * Voces Adicionales en Te amaré por siempre (2009) * Terminator: La salvación - Sarah Connor (Linda Hamilton) (Versión de Sony / 2009) * Arrástrame al infierno - Trudy Dalton (Molly Cheek) (2009) * Transformers: La venganza de los caídos - Voces adicionales (2009) * La tortura - Caren Rusick (Chilton Crane) (2008) (Segunda versión) * Smother - Marilyn (2008) * Se busca - Janice (Lorna Scott) (2008) * Antes de partir - Virginia (Beverly Todd) (2008) * Engaño - Recepcionista (Lisa Kron) (2008) * Truco o travesura - Sra. Henderson (Christine Willes) (2007) * Junior Olsen y la mina de plata - Gjertrud Sørensen (Elisabeth Moberg) (2007) * La noche es nuestra - Kalina Buzhayev (Elena Solovey) y Mamá de Amada (Miriam Cruz) (2007) (segunda versión) * 30 días de noche - Lucy Ikos (Elizabeth Hawthorne) (2007) * El príncipe y el mendigo - Jerry (Sally Kellerman) (2007) * Viviendo con mi ex - Sra. Grobowski (Jane Alderman) (2006) * María Antonieta: La reina adolescente - Condesa de Noailles (Judy Davis) (2006) * El perfume: Historia de un asesino - Madame Gaillard (Sian Thomas) (2006) * Van Wilder 2: el surgimiento - Voces adicionales (2006) * Confetti - Kate, la coreógrafa (Kate Smallwood) (2006) * Garfield 2 - Eenie (Jane Leeves) (2006) * Enredos de familia - Abuela (2004) * Querido Frankie - Janet (Anne Marie Timoney) (2004) * George de la selva 2 (2003) - Beatrice Stanhope (Christina Pickles) * Vivir de ilusión - Sra. Paroo (Debra Monk) (2003) * Beethoven 5 - Loca Cora Wilkens (Katherine Helmond) (2003) * Destino final 2 - Nora Carpenter (Lynda Boyd) (2003) * Defendiendo a los niños - Juez Dillon (Marina Stephenson Kerr) (2003) * El equipo del grito - Voces adicionales (2002) * Nancy Drew - Hannah Green (Jenny O'Hara) (2002) * Pumpkin - Chippy McDuffy (Lisa Banes) (2002) * Y ahora... Damas y Caballeros - Madame Falconetti (2002) * Un aro de luz sin fin - Sra. Austin (Carol Baker) (2001) * El destino de un cowboy - Rose Braxton (Melinda Dillon) (2001) * Nostalgia del pasado - Mesera del bar (2001) * Scary Movie 2 - Madre de Megan (Veronica Cartwright) (2001) * Negligencia médica - Beth Garrett (Stephanie Zimbalist) (2001) * El príncipe encantado - Serena (Andrea Martin) (2001) * Not afraid, not afraid - Ama de llaves (Miriam Margolyes) (2001) * Scary Movie - Maestra Mann (Jayne Trcka) (2000) * Una relación inmoral - Soona Fualaau (Rena Owen) (2000) * Scream 3 - Maureen Prescott (Lynn McRee) (2000) * Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes - Mamá O'Neil (Sorcha Cusack) (2000) * La verdad acerca de Jane - Voces adicionales (2000) * Lo que hizo Katy - Isabel "Izzie" Carr (Martha Burns) (1999) * María, madre de Jesús - Elizabeth (Geraldine Chaplin) (1999) * Lección mortal - Maestra. Eve Tingle (Helen Mirren) (1999) * Gigoló por accidente - Tina (Torsten Voges) (1999) * Sally Marshal no es un alien - Granny Marshall (Melissa Jaffer) (1999) * Las vacaciones del director - Profesora de biología (Robin Douglas) (1998) * Casper y la mágica Wendy - Fanny (Teri Garr) (1998) * El pequeño unicornio - Emily Pimpton-Brown (Lynne White) (1998) * Bean: El nombre del desastre - Bernice Schimmel (Sandra Oh) (1997) * Scream 2 - Debbie Salt (Laurie Metcalf) (1997/Doblaje original) * Titanic - Ruth DeWitt Butaker (Frances Fisher) (1997) * Lolita - Srta. Pratt (Suzanne Shepherd) (1997) * Celos asesinos - Jueza Bailey (Sally Jessy Raphael) (1996) * Día de la Independencia - Periodista en Rusia (1996) * Respiro - Abuela Aida (Celeste Holm) (Redoblaje) (1996) * Scream - Madre de Casey (Carla Hatley) (1996) * El regreso de la tribu Brady - Jeanne (Barbara Eden ) (1996) * Valor bajo fuego - Karen Walden (Meg Ryan) (1996) * Una amistad peligrosa - Kathryn Archer (Lynda Carter) (1996) * La letra escarlata - Elizabeth Cheever (Joan Gregson) (1995) * Pena de muerte - Madre de Helena (Lois Smith) (1995) * Los pequeños traviesos - A. J. Ferguson (Reba McEntire) (1994) * Caprichos de la moda - Isabella de la Fontaine (Sophia Loren) (1994) * Entre dos amores - Olivia Marshak (Lolita Davidovich) (1994) * Promesas rotas - Mrs. Garcia (Patch Mackenzie) (1993) * Los hijos de otras mujeres - Roberta (Jeanette Du Bois) (1993) * Article 99 - Enfemera White (Lynne Thigpen) (1992) * Un destello en la obscuridad - Linda Voss (Melanie Griffith) (1992) * Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio - Secretaria (Brenda Isaacs Booth) (1991) (Doblaje original mexicano) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 6: La muerte de Freddy - Mujer sin hijos (Roseanne Barr) / Madre de Maggie (Marilyn Rockafellow) (1991) * Me enamoré de un maniquí 2 - Sra Williamson/Reina (Cynthia Harris) (1991) * Pensamientos mortales - Detective Linda Nealon (Billie Neal) (1991) * Robin Hood: El príncipe de los ladrones - Sarah (Imogen Bain) (1991) * El gran halcón - Almond Joy (Lorraine Toussait) (1991) * Camino a Avonlea - Nana Luisa J. Banks (Frances Hyland) (1990) * El vengador del futuro - Periodista (Paula McClure) (1990) * Las cosas buenas - Sra. Pippin (Jeanne Hepple) (1990) * Las ligas mayores - Suzanne Dorn (Stacy Carroll) (1989) * Batman - Voces adicionales (1989) * Negocios de familia - Margie (Janet Carroll) (1989) * Los nuevos cineastas - Señora Chapman (Alice Hirson) (1989) * Las travesuras de una pelirroja - Señora Bannister (Eileen Brennan) (1988) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 4: El amo de los sueños - Enfermera (Mickey Yablans) (1988) * La última carcajada - Voces adicionales (1988) * Hogar, dulce hogar - Estelle (Maureen Stapleton) (1986) (Redoblaje) * El tren de la muerte: La huida - Reportera (1985) * 2010: El año que hacemos contacto (1984) - SAL 9000 (Candice Bergen) (Redoblaje) * Gable y Lombard (1976) - Hedda Hopper (Alice Backes) * La captura del Pelham 1-2-3 - La mujer hispana (María Landa) (1974) * Espartaco - Helena (Nina Foch) (1960) (Redoblaje) * La guerra de las bodas (Suzanne Hawkins) - Katie Gonzalez * Una lección de perdón - Terry Stone (Meredith Baxter) * El imperio del sol - Mary Graham (Emily Richard) * El misterio de la libélula - Hermana Madeline (Linda Hunt) (Redoblaje) * Karate Kid - Lucille Larusso (Randee Heller) (Redoblaje) * Wyatt Earp - Sra. Earp (Linden Ashby) / Sra. Sutherland (Karen Grassle) * La lista de Schindler - Chaja Dresner (Miri Fabian) * Estudio 54 - Viv (Sherry Stringfield) * La mano - Doctora (Viveca Lindfors) * La Máscara - Sra Peenman (Nancy Fish) / Mujer en el Coco Bongo * Cry Baby - Señora Vernon-Williams (Polly Bergen) * La muerte del Hombre Increíble - Doctora Carbino (Judith Maxie) * Robando la navidad - Jo (Gwynyth Walsh) * El exorcista II: El hereje - Doctora Gene Tuskin (Louise Fletcher) * Alien 3 - Voz de computadora del Sulaco * La nueva Cenicienta - Dominique Blatt * Marley y yo - Veterinaria * Halloween: El inicio - Voces adicionales * Scary Movie 4 - Abuela de Mahalik * In his life: John Lennon's story - Mimi Smith * El aviador - Voces adicionales * El concurso del millón - Voces adicionales * Las damas y el vagabundo - Voces diversas * Eloise en el Plaza - Voces diversas * Impacto Fulminante - Voces adicionales * Desde mi cielo - Voces * Contigo toda la noche - Maestra de francés. * La rebeldía de mamá - Helen Behringer * Ángeles de amor - Karen (Dee Wallace) * Cada perro tiene su día - Ethel Jeffries * Un cielo sin lágrimas - Regina * Peligro en casa - Voces adicionales * Juegos de azar - Voces Adicionales Películas animadas Jane Lynch * Rio - Alice * Toy Story Toons: Small Fry - Neptuna * Ralph, el demoledor - Sargento Calhoun (trailer) * Operación escape - Io Otros * Tom y Jerry y El Mago de Oz - La Malvada Bruja del Oeste / Señorita Gulch * La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo - Torre (Whoopi Goldberg) (2011) * Gnomeo y Julieta - Lady Azulejo (Maggie Smith) (2011) * Mi madrina es una hechicera - Madrina hechicera * La Reina de la Nieve - Reina de la Nieve * Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia - Madre de Cody (Carla Meyer) * Alvin y las ardillas conocen al Hombre Lobo - Madame Raya * Pollitos en fuga - Bunty * Daria: ¿Es hora de ir a la universidad? - Janet Barch * La vida y aventuras de Santa Claus - Sheigra * Las Locuras del Emperador - Camarera * Las Locuras de Kronk - Camarera * Despereaux: Un pequeño gran héroe - Louise * El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida - Tía Grizelda * ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición - Sra. Henscher * South Park: Más grande, más largo, y al desnudo - Sheila Broflovski * El planeta del tesoro - Voces adicionales * Kung Fu Panda 2 - Voces adicionales * El espanta tiburones - La Señora Sánchez / Voces diversas * Mulán 2 - Ancestra 2 * Barbie: La princesa y la estrella de pop - Duquesa Amelia * Rio - Una de las gansas Películas de anime * Nausicaä: Guerreros del viento - Obaba * Doraemon: Nobita y los siete brujos - Tamako Nobi Documentales * America undercover: Life after life - Voces adicionales * Hospital Psiquiátrico Bellevue: Por dentro - Helen Freedman * Public Speaking - Fran Lebowitz * Jacques d' Amboise en China - Shirley Young * Delgadas - Enfermera Brenda * Ama a marilyn - Janet McTeer (2012) * Diagnóstico Bipolar - Madre de Matt * Vogue: La mirada del editor - Polly Mullen * preservadores de mascotas - voces diversas Telenovelas brasileñas Débora Duarte * Terra Nostra - Maria del Socorro (1999) * Como una ola - Alice (2004-2005) * Paraíso tropical - Hermínia Vilela (2007) * Cuento encantado - Doña Amália (2011) * Lado a Lado - Eulalia (2012-2013) [[Susana Vieira|'Susana Vieira']] * Mujeres apasionadas - Lorena (2003) * Señora del destino - Maria do Carmo (2004-2005) * Paraíso tropical - Amélia (2007) * Dos caras - Blanca (2007 - 2008) Neuza Borges * El Clon - Dalva (2001-2002) * América - Diva (2005) * Amazonia - Zefinha (2007) * India, una historia de amor - Cema (2009) Rosane Gofman * Chocolate con pimienta - Roseli (2003-2004) * Alma gemela - Nair (2005-2006) * Siete pecados - Néia (2007-2008) Suzana Faini * La Favorita - Yolanda (2008-2009) * Escrito en las estrellas - Antónia (2010) * La Guerrera - Áurea (2012-2013) Carmem Verônica * Belíssima - Mary Montilla (2005-2006) * Acuarela del amor - Josefa (2009) Nathalia Timberg * Insensato corazón - Vitoria Drummond (2011) * Rastros de Mentiras - Bernarda Rodriguez (2013) Regina Duarte ' * Páginas de la vida - Doctora Helena (2006-2007) * Río del destino - Antoninha Rangel (2010) 'Eva Wilma * Deseo prohibido - Cándida (2007-2008) * Fina estampa - Iris (2011-2012) Norma Blum * Celebridad - Hercilia (2003-2004) * La Esclava Isaura - Doña Gertrudys (2004-2005) Yaçana Martins * CuChiCheos - Penha (2010-2011) * Gabriela - Neia (2012) Otros * Mujeres de arena - Manuela (Heloisa Mafalda) (1993) * Uga Uga - Madá (Beth Lamas) (2000-2001) * Puerto de los Milagros - Epifania (Claudia Alencar) (2001) * Cobras y Lagartos - Bernardete (Maria Helena Dias) (2006) * Belleza Pura - Nazaré (Bia Montez) (2008) * Cinquentona - Mariana (Marilia Gabriela) (2009) * Cuna de Gato - Genoveva (Rosi Campos) (2009-2010) * Dinosaurios y Robots - Dinora (Ana Rosa) (2011) * El Astro - Consolación (Selma Egrei) (2011) * Encantadoras - Voleide (Maria Pompeu) (2012) * Flor del Caribe - Olivia (Bete Mendes) (2013) * Preciosa Perla - Santita (Nicete Bruno) (2013-2014) * Imperio - Beatriz (Susy Rêgo) (2014-2015) Dramas coreanos * Eres guapísimo - Madre Superiora * Dream High: Sueña sin límites - Mamá de Pil Sook Videojuegos * Alan Wake - Cynthia Weaver / mujer cantante en manicomnio * Fable II - Abuela Miggins / Deidre / Voces diversas * Halo 3: ODST - Crone, voces adicionales en La Historia de Sadie * Fable III - Aldeanas / Voces adicionales * Puppeteer - Bruja Ezma Potts * Mortal Kombat X - D'Vorah Cine y televisión nacional * Descontrol - (1 episodio, 2005) * Chespirito (1992) - Mujer en el baño * El Estrangulador de la rosa (1990) - Estudiante * Mujer, casos de la vida real, Ep. El idolo (1990) * Santo contra Blue Demon en la Atlántida (1970) - X-25 / Circe * La Guerra de las monjas (1970) * Romance sobre ruedas (1969) * Intriga (1968) Serie de TV * Los Caifanes (1967) - Mujer en el Funeral * Verano violento (1960) Enlaces externos * Magda Giner en Doblaje Mexicano.com.mx Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje de España